Dreams Do Come True
by JaNRaGaLlNiTe
Summary: A story about Rhine and her bro, El and many adventures they go through after losing their parents...RnR ya! 3
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Do Come True  
  
Chapter 1 : How It All Began  
  
Rhine and El were orphans. Their parents died from a monster attack in Prontera when they were younger..  
  
The flashback...  
  
"Help!! Help!!" the citizens of Prontera screamed and ran for their dear life..  
  
It seemed that someone summoned a few strong monsters and a Baphomet. Why? Some said it was because the person who summoned the monsters was heart- broken and had a BAD day...  
  
Rhine, for short, could still remember this clearly. She remembered that her mother, a priest was healing the injured while her father, a knight, was trying hard to eliminate the monsters.  
  
"Run away Rhine!! Go to your brother now!" her mother tried her best not to raise her voice, but the situation was getting tense.  
  
"But..but mom...."  
  
"Don't think, dear. Just get yourself to safety with your brother.." Her mother continued.  
  
Rhine couldn't leave her mother out there...but she loved her mother and had to follow what she says. Rhine never wanted this to happen but she was left with no choice. She rushed to her brother as fast as she could.  
  
"Don't you worry sis.. They'll be fine...."  
  
Her brother El comforted Rhine, but he can't guarantee that what he says will be true. The fact that their father is now weak and is struggling to continue the battle.. Rhine looked at her big brother, worried. At this rate, their beloved father could be defeated. But she had faith in her dad. She always thought of him as a very strong person and nothing could hurt him.  
  
All of a sudden, a big crash happened. It was their FATHER. He was thrown to the wall and the walls were shattered.  
  
"DAD!!!! NO!!!"  
  
Their father was barely conscious and he could hardly move. The rubble covered their father, and they quickly rushed to him.  
  
"Dad!! Are you okay?! Please dad...say something.....!"  
  
"Kids...I'm sorry you have to see this...the fact is...I can't go on any longer...Take good care of your mom...She'll need a lot of help from the both of you........URK...."  
  
Their father was in pain.. Then....he left...the world......  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!" They shouted...with tears in their eyes....  
  
While their mother was trying hard to save the citizens...the Baphomet went behind her and slashed her..  
  
"AHH!!" El and Rhine screamed.  
  
Now, it's their mother who's in trouble.  
  
Rhine and El quickly ran to her mother...  
  
"Mom! Are you all right?! Mom!! Say something!!"  
  
"Dear....Don't worry about me...Make sure the citizens are saved...El...remember this.. Take good care of your young sis...she'll need a lot of your guidance...and Rhine..listen to your brother..." their mother could no longer continue...and she too left the world..  
  
The monsters were finally eliminated with the help of a lot of people around the city...But it had left a big amount of bloodshed.. Even death... It was rather hard on the both of them that they lost both their parents for a monster who was summoned by a person who had a bad day... Both of them sat on the ground...looking sad.  
  
Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them.  
  
"I've seen what had happened. I'm very sorry."  
  
Rhine and El looked up, and saw the man. That man had some sort of kindness in him that they were not afraid to tell him anything.  
  
"Tell u what; I'll help both of you."  
  
"Really?" the both of them asked.  
  
"Yup..I don't mind providing you kids a home...I mean...you can stay with me and I promise that'll take good care of you.."  
  
Rhine and El was once told by their mom that they shouldn't trust strangers...  
  
"Don't worry...I'm a priest.. and I'm not a corrupted one.." the man continued.  
  
The kids, El who was 13 and Rhine who was a year younger, accepted the man's offer.  
  
"O-Okay..."  
  
"My name is Xan. Pleasure to meet the both you."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
JaN : Well, how was the fanfic so far? Well I dun mind for some reviews...whether it's interesting or not and what I should work on...I know...my English isn't a pro's type...This is the first time I'm writing fanfics...so shows puppy eyes pleaseeeeeee... U guys rok!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

JaN: Well....here's the continuation of the last story....and Jaucifer, thx for the review!!  
  
Chapter 2 : Training  
  
Well, Xan took great care of El and Rhine and the two of them really appreciated Xan's efforts of taking care of them. He provided them a nice room in his house...he made sure that they'll finish their meals..In fact, Xan treats them like his own children. Even though Xan could be reaching the 28 years soon, but he was always carefree.  
  
Xan realized that the kids can't be just kids. They needed training. So one day he decided to take them to Poring Land and tank them.  
  
"Well kids, it's time for you to start training. I'll be helping you in Poring Land until you can fight stronger monsters. By the way, what do you kids plan to be?" Xan asked.  
  
El and Rhine looked at each other and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well....I've always wanted to be as strong and swift as my dad...." El explained.  
  
"Well, what are your suggestions?" Xan asked.  
  
"Erm...I want to be a knight, just like him.."  
  
"So, knight it is. Don't worry; I'll train you to be just like him." Xan smiled. "Ah, how about you Rhine?" Xan continued.  
  
"I want to help people and save them from danger..like how my mom was..and...she was a priest...Can I be a priest?"  
  
"Well, of course you can!" El laughed.  
  
"So, now that I've found out what you kids want to be, I'll be training you to fit your job perfectly. So let's go now." Xan said.  
  
Xan lead them to their destination and once they reached there.....  
  
"Wow!!!! Strawberry jelly!!!!!!!!" Rhine shouted, as she was amazed with the amount of porings there.  
  
El looked at her strangely, while Xan chuckled.  
  
Rhine was so fascinated with the "strawberry jelly" that she even approached one and touched it! Well to her surprise, her arm sank into the blob!  
  
"EEEEEK!!" Rhine gave a loud shriek. Xan and El quickly ran towards Rhine..... Rhine quickly pulled out her arm which sank into the body of the poring...  
  
For a moment, Rhine was a little too fascinated with porings that she was staring at her arm that had slimy "strawberry jelly" and then......she licked it!  
  
"Hm....I thought strawberry jelly was supposed to be sweet....but..hmm....this taste different...TOTALLY DIFFERENT.." Rhine uttered.  
  
"HAH! Now I know how they loot items so easily!!" El said, in surprise.  
  
Xan couldn't help it but to laugh.  
  
"Hmm kids, I'll go hunt for some poporings first. And remember, don't hit any other monsters except for porings while I'm away." Xan told them and left.  
  
El and Rhine saw a poring and hit it...Well...Rhine was still as fascinated as ever about porings and their translucent body..  
  
"Rhine.....porings aren't desserts you know....they're monsters in this world...so in order to be more experienced, you have to hit them.." El said.  
  
Rhine was reluctant, but she tried hitting them. When it died, it burst and its "strawberry jelly" were splattered on the ground...Rhine's eyes popped out...but she continued hitting up some porings and she finally got used to them. El was relieved by that, though.  
  
Then, Xan came back. It seems there were some poporings after him, but those were for the kids to hit. After a whole day of training, finally El and Rhine were ready for their job quest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ JaN : Well, that's it for chapter 2...chapter 3 next up! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Job Change

JaN : Well...that's fast...haha...  
  
Chpter 3 : Job Change  
  
Xan took El to Izlude for his swordsman test. Then, he took Rhine to the church.  
  
"Well El, I'll have to drop you off here. I have to take your sis to the church. I'll be back here once her quest is done." Xan said.  
  
So off El went into the swordsman guild. It seems that many people were taking the job changing trial. There, El met Evan. Evan almost had the same past as El, and they became very good friends. Evan was the same age as El and was also an orphan, but was taken care by his corrupted uncle, who was a drunkard and couldn't care less about his nephew. Evan wanted to leave though, but he couldn't find a perfect home. El, however, thought of asking Uncle Xan (El and Rhine calls him by that name) to let Evan stay as well. But first things first; he had to complete the job changing trial.  
  
After speaking to the guild staff and the examiner, El was taken into a place, where it was dark and the path was very narrow.  
  
_You can do it, El..Don't worry bout falling...just walk to the end..._  
  
When El was on that narrow path, he nearly fell at first, but managed to regain his balance and continued the path... After walking...El was nearly at the end of the path...  
  
_Yes...You are getting closer to the end...You can do it....  
_  
Finally, after the last step, the 1st stage was done. He had to complete another 2 stages, and he was very ready for it...  
  
Back to Xan and Rhine....  
  
Xan took Rhine to the church and after she talked to the priest in the room, Rhine came out with an unhappy look.  
  
"Rhine, why do you look so unhappy?" Xan asked, rather surprised.  
  
"Father asked me to search for Mother Mathilda but I don't know where she is.." Rhine explained sadly.  
  
"Dear... Don't worry, I know just where to find her. Come, follow me. I'll warp you to Morocc now." Xan replied.  
  
Rhine jumped while Xan smiled at her actions. Then, Xan took Rhine out from the church and opened a warp to Morocc.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
At a blink of an eye, they reached Morocc city. The city was in a desert, but it had buildings that fascinated her especially the Pyramids. Rhine gazed at the buildings until....  
  
"Rhine...Rhine.....let's go now..."  
  
Rhine was back to reality after gazing at the magnificent buildings. Xan then lead the way to the sandy desert until she reached Mother Mathilda. Rhine then spoke to her and her quest was almost completed. After that, Xan opened a portal back to the church.  
  
"Bye Mother Mathilda! Hopefully we'll see each other again, someday!" Rhine told Mother Mathilda before she entered the warp entrance.  
  
She then entered the warp portal and was back to the church. Xan said goodbye to Mother Mathilda too, since when he met Mother Mathilda when he was on his job change quest. Then, he stepped in the portal and reached the church.  
  
Rhine talked to the priest in the room again, and she was a novice no more! Rhine was very happy that she hugged Xan really hard.  
  
"Ouch...Rhine...."  
  
"Oops...sorry Uncle Xan...I didn't mean to do that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Rhine...I'm fine now..Hehe..."  
  
Rhine kinda liked her new acolyte look...  
  
Now, they had to go to Izlude. After a short walk from the Prontera fields, they reached Izlude. El and Evan passed their job changing trials and are now Swordsmen. They were happy too and El was even happier that his sis was an Acolyte now. While El and Rhine were hugging each other, Xan talked to Evan.  
  
"Oh, I had forgotten to tell you this, Uncle Xan. Let me introduce you my new friend, Evan. He is finding a new home to be away from his uncle and I thought that if you could..." El couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"El...if he wants to stay with us, we must ask for his uncle's permission first." Xan explained.  
  
Evan had no choice but to ask his uncle. His uncle was rather abusive but he agreed to let Evan stay with Xan. So now, the house welcomes a new "member".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
JaN : Well, again...how was it? Lemme know if there's any grammatical mistakes and such...and pls post some reviews and lemme know wt should I work on to make it better...hehe...thx a lot ya! U guys rookkkk!! 


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprising Act

JaN : Hey ya'll! Hmm....thx for the reviews, Jaucifer and rejected-pen...  
  
To rejected-pen : hmm...thx for the suggestion....to tell u the truth...I was rather outta ideas at first...(chapter 2 and 3) I finally got the perfect idea for chapter 4 though..hehe...It juz came out while I was in skool...hehe...(wt name u suggest for the title then? I hope to change it soon actually...)  
  
Well, here it is!  
  
Chapter 4 : Surprising act  
  
Evan found a better home at last. He shared the same room with El, and they were quite close. Xan was happy for El and Evan, for they had found a new best friend. Evan and Rhine too were friends, but they hardly talked.  
  
Evan was always quiet, probably hiding his bad past. But once in a while, a smile will appear on his face.  
  
Back to training, Xan was always helping them to be stronger, but this time, Xan thought that the kids might try training themselves and to get some individual experience.  
  
"Hmm..I haven't been getting some training myself...My skills might be getting rusty.." Xan thought.  
  
Xan told them about training in Orc Dungeon, as it's quite a good training ground for young swordsman and acolytes.  
  
"Well, I think you all should train in Orc Dungeon, it's quite a good training ground for professions like you. Be careful though, since they attack in large numbers.." Xan told them.  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you guys?" El asked the rest.  
  
"Fine with me too." Rhine replied.  
  
Now the rest are looking at Evan, and he just nodded his head. So they quickly packed up their stuff and they headed to the Kafra Receptionist in Prontera. The Kafras there are the only ones providing warps to the Orc Dungeon.  
  
Once they reached the Kafra receptionist, they paid for their warp. Then, they reached their destination.  
  
"Wow....this place looks scary.." Rhine said, shaking in fear.  
  
"Don't worry Rhine; there are a lot of people training here as well. They will be helping you if you get into trouble since you're an acolyte..haha..they are always helping acos..gee.." El uttered.  
  
Rhine just stared at her brother while her brother smiled. Evan was quiet, but he smiled as well.  
  
At the entrance, they bought some healing items from the merchants. Then Rhine remembered something.  
  
"Here it is Rhine. A Yggdrasil berry. This fruit is very effective for curing ailments. Use this when one of you gets injured badly. Oh, and another thing. Here's a Yggdrasil leaf for resurrecting the dead. Use these items wisely." Xan said, and he passed on the items to her.  
  
Rhine kept the items in her pouch safely.  
  
"C'mon Rhine, let's head into the dungeon now." El woke her from her day- dream.  
  
"Oh...sorry to keep you guys waiting. Ok, let's go now." Rhine replied.  
  
So, the three of them headed in. The dungeon was dark and eerie, but Rhine managed to calm herself down. Then, they heard loud footsteps on the ground. They saw a shadow of a monster, and it's coming to hunt them down.  
  
The Orc Zombie, as it turned out to be, used its blunt axe to attack Evan, who was standing in front. Evan deflected the attack, and managed to attack the undead. El did the same too, while Rhine casted some spells and used it against the undead. After some time, the undead was finally vanquished.  
  
A few other Orc Zombies came and attack them, but with the help of Rhine's spells, it made it easier for El and Evan to attack. All of a sudden, an Orc Skeleton appeared behind Rhine. Rhine couldn't sense its presence, but Evan did.  
  
As the skeleton was about to attack....  
  
"Rhine!!" Evan shouted.  
  
He quickly ran to protect her. The skel's weapon hit him, and he was badly injured. Evan was nearly losing consciousness. Rhine was shocked and surprised at the same time, as she never knew Evan would've done that.  
  
El quickly attacked the skel, while Rhine helped, but she was a little shocked. At last, the skel was vanquished and the zombies as well. El quickly ran to Evan. "No...Evan...no....." El said in a worried manner. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Evan. El got a flashback of his parents' death, and shook his head to drop it all off.  
  
Rhine was still in shock, and then she remembered about the items Xan gave her. She quickly took out the Yggdrasil berry and gave it to Evan. Evan could bite it, but just barely. After a few bites, Evan managed to regain his energy.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Evan?" Rhine asked in a soft tone.  
  
Evan looked at Rhine. For a moment, their eyes met. They both blushed and looked the other way.  
  
"Err...yea...I'm feeling much better..."  
  
El was watching the both of them and thought. "Hmm....."  
  
"Are you able to continue the training, Evan? If not, you can........" El couldn't finish his sentence when Evan interrupted.  
  
"No, I'll continue." Evan said without hesitation.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want, let's continue." El replied.  
  
So the trio walked further into the dungeon and they reached a wooden fence in the middle. It seems that many people hang out there. Those acolytes who needed rest to regain their energy sat against the fence while the swordsman, thieves, archers, mages and merchants continue with their battle.  
  
"There, Rhine. You might want to have a short rest before you can continue the training later. Evan and I will be hitting some monsters around here." El told her.  
  
So Rhine sat down, and she thought about what Evan did earlier. Puzzling, she thought.  
  
Then...  
  
"Hi, my name is Kazu. How bout yours?" An acolyte who was sitting next to Rhine asked.  
  
"Er..my name is Rhine." Rhine said.  
  
"Oh..hehe, nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Kazu and Rhine then became friends. Rhine was happy that she finally found a new friend. Kazu was a year older, which means she was the same age as Rhine's brother, El.  
  
After a while, El and Evan returned.  
  
To be continued....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
JaN : So....how is it? I know chapter 2 and 3 was a lil boring, but I hope this is much better..Do giv me some reviews and suggestions on this story, as it would help me create a better storyline... Anyway, U GUYS ROK! 


	5. Chapter 5 : Bloom

JaN : Wow....I finally had better ideas....so this is it, Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5 : Bloom  
  
El realized that Rhine had a new friend.  
  
"Hey El! Meet my new best friend, Kazu!" Rhine exclaimed.  
  
El was mesmerized by Kazu's beauty that he was running out of words to say.  
  
"Err...Urm....Erh.....I'm...I'm....El....."  
  
Rhine and Evan gave a chuckle, watching both of them. Kazu did the same, but she did quite like the guy.  
  
"I'm Kazu. Pleased to meet you." Kazu smiled.  
  
Kazu joined them for some orc-whacking, and they got a lot of experience. Little did they know that after all the training, it was already evening. El, Rhine and Evan had to go back for dinner, and Xan will be expecting them to be back by then even though he needed some training as well.  
  
"Erm..guys...what time is it now?" Rhine asked.  
  
"I think we have trained for more than 6 hours here. I think it's already evening." Evan replied, but he wasn't looking at Rhine as he didn't want to be blushing.  
  
Kazu was staring at Rhine and Evan.  
  
"Shy people..hehe.." she thought.  
  
"I think we better head home now. Xan is expecting us now." El said.  
  
"Hmm...Kazu, would you join us for dinner? Xan is a pretty good cook..hehe.." Rhine asked.  
  
Kazu thought for a while and said, "Hmm...If Xan (Rhine told Kazu about him while they were talking before El and Evan came) doesn't mind me eating with you guys, then I don't mind joining."  
  
"Naa...I don't think he minds you joining. In fact, he welcomes guests!" Rhine said.  
  
So, the four of them head out of the dungeon safely, as they hit some Orcs on their way out.  
  
The guys were lucky that Kazu had a warp back to Prontera and she warped them there. When they reached back to Prontera, they quickly rushed back home.  
  
"Hey, Kazu.. Your parents don't mind you joining us?" Rhine asked.  
  
"Well, my parents have migrated to another place to stay, while I look after myself here." Kazu replied.  
  
"So where do you stay?" Kazu asked again.  
  
"Well, I have stayed in almost every inn in Prontera! Haha.." Kazu said.  
  
"So...Why don't you stay with us? The more the merrier!! And of course, it's free!" Rhine asked excitedly.  
  
"Hmm...Well I could...."  
  
"YAY!!!!!" Rhine exclaimed.  
  
After a short walk, they finally reached their doorstep. El opened the door and Xan was already expecting them.  
  
"Oh..It seems that you have brought a new friend along, huh? Haha.. Welcome in!" Xan said.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kazu. Pleased to meet you." Kazu introduced herself.  
  
All of them walked in the house and took their seats by the dining table. Rhine and Kazu sat facing Evan and El. Xan took his seat, and they started eating. Kazu praised Xan's good cooking and he was flattered. Then they continued eating.  
  
"So, how was training today?" Xan started a topic.  
  
"Great!!" El exclaimed with his mouth full.  
  
"El ! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Rhine told her brother off.  
  
Xan gave a wide smile. Then, Rhine asked Xan, "Uncle Xan, can Kazu stay with us? She was staying in inns all the while and it would be much more convenient if she could stay."  
  
Xan thought and said, "Sure, she can stay with us. She can sleep in your room, Rhine."  
  
Kazu was happy that Xan let her stay with them.  
  
They continued eating and Evan was staring at Rhine while El stared at Kazu. Xan was scratching his head, wondering what was happening and he gave a smile. He realized what was happening though...  
  
"Haha.. Something's blooming around here it seems.." He thought and smiled.  
  
After eating, Kazu had to get back to the inn to pack her belongings. Rhine wanted to follow her, but El offered to go instead. Well, it seems that Rhine knew that he had a crush on her from the moment they met.  
  
"Kazu...Let me go with you...It's dangerous out here in Prontera at night ya know..." El said shyly.  
  
Kazu chuckled. So the both of them walked out of the house and headed towards the inn. El was a little shy, but he managed to pluck up the courage to speak to her. Kazu liked him too, and she was a little shy too.  
  
El and Kazu walked together until they reached the inn. She packed her stuff and checked out. Then they headed home. They walked to the center of Prontera, and sat on a bench there. A lamp post was there, to brighten the dark night.  
  
They looked up in the sky, and realized that it was very starry.  
  
_Under the bright stars... This moment feels oh so wonderful...._  
  
"It's very starry tonight.. It looks very wonderful.."Kazu said softly.  
  
El looked at her, and looked up to the sky. Starry, it was.. He looked at her again, and began to blush.  
  
**El's point of view....**  
  
_She's so pretty... and sweet..._  
  
Kazu looked at El, and she began to blush too. They quickly looked down.  
  
El whispered to himself. "She's so soft spoken...and wonderful.."  
  
"Sorry, what was that you said again?" Kazu asked.  
  
El jolted. "Urm...nothing...nothing..."  
  
"It's late now. Let's head home.." El continued.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
JaN : Well...this time...again...I hope it's better...hehE..Dun mind u guys givin some reviews and lastly, U GUYS ROK! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Night Of Love And Day Of Sur...

JaN : Hehe...Let's continue...hehe  
  
Chapter 6 : Night Of Love and Day of Surprises  
  
Well the both of them head home, with urm...er...some blush...  
  
While El and Kazu were blushing, something happened between Rhine and Evan as well.../gg  
  
Rhine was sitting on the roof, watching the bright stars. She was thinking about what had happened in the dungeon...The one where Evan shouted and protected her.  
  
"Why...why did he risk his life to save me?" She thought.  
  
Then, Evan walked up the roof and sat next to her. Rhine was startled at first and...  
  
"Evan...why..what... are u doing he-.."  
  
Evan put his two fingers on her lips to make her quiet down. Rhine was slightly surprised. For 5 seconds, they were actually looking at each other's eyes.  
  
_What is this feeling inside of me....it...feels...like something's...blooming....._  
  
They immediately looked away. In fact, they were blushing furiously. Then they looked up to the stars.. It was shining brightly, and made the sky looked like a wonderful place to be..  
  
After a while, El and Kazu returned home. It seems now that the both of them were chatting happily.  
  
Xan on the other hand, reminisced about his first love, while looking out of his room window to the starry sky. "Selena......"  
  
Later, it was time for them to sleep. Kazu and Rhine were both blushing in their room, thinking about what went on earlier.  
  
"I saw that you were finally making out with El, huh?" Rhine asked and gave a slight chuckle.  
  
Kazu was surprised, and blushed even more. Well, it does look pretty obvious.  
  
While the girls were talking about what went on, the same thing happened in the guys'room. El was very happy that he finally managed to talk to Kazu and Evan on the other hand, started to ask El something.  
  
"El...Can you tell me more about.........Rhine......"  
  
El looked at Evan rather surprised, but then he knew that something was going on between the both of them, especially what had happened in the dungeon.  
  
_He risked his life to save my sister...._  
  
El explained to him, and Evan was happy with the explanation he gave. It was rather helpful and then, they headed to sleep.  
  
Evan looked out of his window and thought of Rhine.  
  
_Those beautiful eyes...._  
  
Soon, the whole house was sound asleep.  
  
After for about a month training in Orc Dungeon, they have gained a lot of experience. They then had to train in another place.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Xan, can you recommend us a new place to train?" Rhine asked Xan.  
  
Xan recommended Payon Cave, as the girls can support the guys.  
  
"I advise you kids to work together as some monsters can be too strong to be handled alone." Xan advised.  
  
So the gang packed their important stuff and headed to Payon. Xan had to let them stay in his friend's house in Payon as the fare from Prontera to Payon isn't cheap. The gang took a warp from the Kafras to Payon.  
  
Xan took them to a house somewhere in the city. He knocked on the door. Then a lady came and opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi.. Xan. Long time no see..Looks like you have brought them here.."  
  
"Hi, Selena.. Well do you mind if the four of them stay with you for a while? They have to train here." Xan said.  
  
Selena let them in the house and asked them to have a seat while she made some tea.  
  
"Uncle Xan, who is this lady?" Rhine asked curiously.  
  
"She's my old friend...yea...friend.." Xan replied softly.  
  
Then, Selena came back with 6 cups of tea. She offered them the tea. "Here. Tea without milk, just like how you always liked it to be." Selena said.  
  
Xan drank the tea, and was pleased with the taste. After all, Selena always made nice cups of tea for him.  
  
"I have to go now. There's some important stuff that I have to handle back in Prontera." Xan said after finishing his cup of tea.  
  
"So soon? Can't you stay here longer?" El asked.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll be fine as long as Selena is here. She'll take good care of you, I promise." Xan replied.  
  
Selena looked at Xan and got up from her seat. She walked to the door. As Xan was opening the door, Selena's hand accidentally touched his. They both pulled their hands away.  
  
"Well..Urm..goodbye.."  
  
The four teenagers looked at each other and wondered what was happening.  
  
Xan walked out of the house and opened a warp back to Prontera. The teenagers waved goodbye and Xan waved back.  
  
"Well kids, I'll show you your rooms. There are 2 rooms vacant, so I suggest the two girls take this room and the guys will take the other one." Selena explained while pointing to the rooms.  
  
The teenagers headed to their rooms and settled themselves down. Then, they got ready to begin their first training in a new place. Selena will guide them and protect them. Selena equipped her bow and arrows. Then, they headed to the cave.  
  
While they were walking, Selena thought about Xan. The first time they met, where she was saved by him in a forest.  
  
After a short walk, they finally reached the cave. Selena told them that the 4th floor of the cave is the best place to train. When they entered, the zombies attacked but they were easy to kill. When they reached the 3rd floor, Selena got ready. Munaks and Bonguns were quite strong and she knew the teenagers couldn't handle it alone. As she guided them and protected them, they managed to pass the 3rd floor. Then, they entered the 4th floor. Selena helped them to train with Sohees and protected them from any other disturbances like some Munaks, Bongun and Skels.  
  
The same routine continued until they were just a few steps away from getting the dream job. The gang had to train somewhere else, and Selena recommended the Pyramids.  
  
"Mummies are perfect for the acolytes, but for you guys, you have to get help from the acos." Selena explained.  
  
Selena took them to Morocc, the desert that was where ancient civilizations took place. She guided them to the Pyramids, and the whole gang was awed.  
  
"Such huge buildings....I wonder what adventures await us there..." Rhine said.  
  
The rest of them agreed, and they headed into the entrance. The place was dark, and a few bats passed by and attacked, but they were stronger now and it was no problem for them. Selena knew the place well, and they went through the maze safely.  
  
"Ok, be careful here in the 2nd level of the Pyramids. Make sure you all work together." Selena told them.  
  
Selena cared for them, and the gang loves her. She always took care of them well, and provided the best for them.  
  
Selena went in first, and she got rid of the Skel Archers and Skel Soldiers. She led them to the entrance for their real training.  
  
When they entered the 3rd level, mummies were after a few people training there. But those people used strategy to kill them. Then, a mummy sneaked up behind Kazu and she immediately used Heal on the undead. El and Evan jumped in and attacked it and Rhine used Heal as well. After a while, they managed to kill it. All of them high-fived each other.  
  
"Let's get more mummies!!" El exclaimed in excitement.  
  
They continued bringing down a few mummies, when suddenly a big group of mummies surrounded Rhine and Kazu.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" they shouted.  
  
To be continued.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

JaN : o.O....


	7. Chapter 7 : Dreams Came True

Chapter 7 : Dreams Came True  
  
The big group of mummies surrounded the girls. They screamed....and before Selena could attack, El and Evan quickly ran towards the girls.   
  
"MAGNUM BREAK!!"   
  
The blows made the mummies went back a few steps, then Rhine and Kazu casted Heal on the mummies. They did it for a few times, and Selena's falcon attacked the remaining mummies.   
  
Rhine and Kazu dropped themselves on the floor to have a short rest. El and Evan got worried.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Rhine?" Evan asked Rhine as she looked weak.  
  
Rhine looked at Evan, and she was delighted that he was worried about her.   
  
"Thanks for your concern, Evan. I'm just tired, that's all.."  
  
Selena, Kazu and El looked at the both of them, and gave a smile. Then, they gave a small chuckle. Evan and Rhine looked at them, wondering what was happening.  
  
"Looks like there was something going on between the both of you...and you never told me!" Kazu laughed.  
  
Evan and Rhine blushed furiously and shouted together, "NO!!!!!"  
  
Now, all of them laughed.  
  
"Well, we better continue with the training..as soon as the both of you are feeling better." The pretty brown-haired huntress said.  
  
The girls took a short rest, and they quickly got up once they were feeling better. They continued training until it was evening. They stayed in an inn in Morocc city and continued training for a week.   
  
Finally, the gang was just a step away from being what they longed for. On that morning, they were determined to train harder. Selena will be much more alert to prevent them from unwanted danger. Xan was notified about this, and is expecting them to be back that night.  
  
El and Evan slashed their way to being a Knight, and Rhine and Kazu casted as much spells to support.  
  
"Just a step away!!!!!!!!" Rhine exclaimed in excitement.  
  
The rest of the gang battled harder, and they counted on their last mummy for the day before they head to their job guilds.  
  
But disaster strikes.....  
  
Rhine got attacked by a mummy and she was out of energy to heal herself. Soon...she was lying unconscious on the ground while the others shouted, "RHINE!!!!!!"  
  
All of them ran towards her. She was very weak now, and could barely move. Evan was in tears, and his hands were full of her blood.  
  
"Evan..." those were the last words of Rhine..  
  
Evan shouted and slashed the mummy to its grave. His anger filled inside him was unbearable. He ran back to Rhine, and she left the world. The whole gang was in tears, and Selena was blaming herself.  
  
"No Selena, it wasn't your fault. This is destiny.." Kazu said, in tears.  
  
El, who was next to his sister's dead body, suddenly noticed a leaf in her hands. He took out the leaf, and Selena had an idea. She knew that leaf could resurrect a dead person to life again. She took the leaf and threw it on the body. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Rhine's body. Her body was glowing, and then she was back to life.  
  
All of them were very happy and relieved at the same time. Rhine was wondering what actually happened and she could feel Evan hugging her. Rhine hugged him back and smiled. Kazu and El were very relieved and Selena was smiling.  
  
"Rhine....I'm glad you're back..." Evan whispered to Rhine's ear.  
  
Rhine gave a kiss on his cheek and he blushed.   
  
Since the gang was in the same experience-sharing party, Kazu and El went off to kill some mummies and finally, they were ready for their job change. All of them jumped for joy and Selena was very happy. She quickly notified Xan about it and he rushed off to the church for the gang's arrival.  
  
Selena and the gang went back to Prontera and the gang headed to the Church and the girls passed their test safely and was awarded their new jobs as Priests. Kazu and Rhine were jumping for joy and now the whole gang went off to the Knight Chivalry nearby the church. Evan and El managed to pass the test and was awarded the job as Knights.  
  
All of them were so excited and Xan thought that he could prepare a feast for their new jobs. Back home, Selena and Xan were helping each other out to prepare the dishes. After a lot of cooking, it was finally time for dinner. The dishes served were so delicious that everyone was enjoying it.   
  
After dinner, Selena thought that they should go to the park as it's quite nice especially when it's at night. The lights are bright and the sky is a wonderful sight. Selena sat next to Xan, Kazu and El was sitting together and Rhine was next to Evan.  
  
All of them were talking and made jokes under the starlit sky.   
  
"Selena....I was wondering if you had a....."   
  
Selena turned to Xan and asked, "Had a what?"  
  
"Erm...Boy...friend....."  
  
Selena giggled. Xan was surprised. She replied, "Well, none after you..hehe"  
  
"Did you still keep that ring I gave to you?" Xan asked.  
  
"Oh, I threw it away." This time, Xan's jaws dropped.  
  
"Haha...I was just kidding, Xan!" Selena took out her necklace which had the ring as a pendant. The ring was a very nice one, which had a diamond in the middle and had the word "Eternal" carved on it. Xan gave it to her for her birthday.   
  
While Xan and Selena were reminisced about their great memories together, Kazu and El were making out too.  
  
El was slightly scared at first, but he plucked up some courage. He pulled out his hands...and tried to put them on her shoulder. Kazu was surprised at first, but she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rhine and Evan were looking at the other two couples together, and then they looked at each other. They blushed for a moment, and Rhine rested her head on his shoulder too.   
  
**Evan's Point Of View..**  
  
_I touched her hair...and it was very soft. Her eyes are so beautiful...as if it's the window to the world...  
_  
**Rhine's Point Of View..**  
  
_His shoulders are so wide...it feels very comfortable...his touch is firm...  
  
Evan, who was rather scared at first, and he plucked up some courage. This time...  
_  
**Evan's Point Of View..**

_I held her in my arms...  
  
And I looked at her face...  
_  
_Her beautiful eyes....  
  
I knew...I couldn't stop this feeling inside of me....  
  
I...I.....Kissed her...  
_  
**Rhine's Point Of View..**  
  
_He kissed my lips...  
  
I felt warm...his lips were warm...  
  
My first kiss....  
  
_(Back to the normal situation)  
  
Xan and Selena noticed what was happening to both of the couples. They looked at each other and shied away.   
  
"It has been a very long time since we had a chance to be alone.." Xan said.  
  
"Yea....Actually have you been dating.....?" Selena asked.  
  
Xan was surprised. "Erm..no..."  
  
"Well...I have been thinking...Should we get back together..?" Selena asked again.  
  
Selena was waiting for an answer, but he hugged her instead. She smiled.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Selena hugged him back, and they kissed.  
  
_Under the bright starlit sky  
  
What a wonderful sight  
  
As love blooms...  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JaN : Awwhh.....how romantic....but there's more soon!! Well...soon...not now...  
  
R n R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....hehe....


	8. Chapter 8 : Disappearance

JaN : Phew! It took me the whole night to finish chapter 5-7! yawns...but the hard work paid off though...keke...Anyway, here's the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 8 : Disappearance  
  
It seems that the trip to the park at night was a really good one. The three couples were getting along well and things were all wonderful for them.  
  
After a while...  
  
At that night, Evan was quiet. By the dining table, everyone was talking happily away while he's the quiet one.  
  
"Evan...Are you alright?" Rhine asked.  
  
Evan seemed to be dreaming and she woke him up. He shook his head telling that he's alright.  
  
That night, the three couples were in different places. Xan and Selena were in the park while El and Kazu were by the balcony chatting. While on the rooftop, it was Evan and Rhine.  
  
Evan was particularly quiet that night, and Rhine was getting worried.  
  
"Evan, is there something that I should know?"  
  
Evan looked at her. "No, nothing that you should get worried of.."  
  
Rhine was staring at Evan. She still couldn't forget her first kiss with him, and she blushed every time she thought about it. After a while, it was time to sleep.  
  
For Evan, it wasn't sleep time. Instead, he packed his stuff quietly in the room he shared with El, and El was already sleeping. He opened the door quietly, but it could be heard by Xan's sharp hearing. Xan got up from his bed, and looked out from the door. Evan went in to Rhine and Kazu's room.  
  
As Evan entered the room, he noticed that Rhine was sound asleep. The windows were open, and in fact, it was a windy night. The moon shone brightly, to lit the night sky. He looked at Rhine and he thought...  
  
_I didn't wish to leave you...but this is fate..._  
  
Evan touched Rhine's hair and looked at her face.  
  
_She...looks...so....innocent..._  
  
He put a letter on a table next to the bed. As he put it on the table, he looked at Rhine again. Innocent she looked, and he walked to her. He put his head in front of her face, and he kissed her...for the last time.  
  
He soon left the room. As the doorknob turned, Rhine changed her sleeping direction. Evan was startled at first, but he gave a sigh of relief. He quickly left the room. Evan walked down the stairs quietly, and as he was about to open the main door...  
  
"Going away huh?"  
  
Evan jolted. He realized that the voice was rather familiar, and he looked behind. It was Xan.  
  
"I understand. I realized that you have been daydreaming a lot lately.. It's fine with me if you want to leave.. But for Rhine...."  
  
Evan gave a sigh. He never wanted to leave her, but he was left with no choice.  
  
"You can go now. I know your new guild master must be waiting."  
  
Evan was surprised. How did Xan know that he was offered into a guild? He never told anyone..  
  
"I know you're surprised on how I know about this, but I know you met someone.. It's better to go now. We don't want him to wait for a very long time, right?"  
  
Evan opened the main door and stepped outside. Xan was still behind him, watching him leave.  
  
The next day....  
  
"Xan!! Where's Evan?!" El exclaimed as he ran down the stairs in his pyjamas. His voice was so loud that everyone in the house awoke.  
  
"What? Evan's not in the house? Where could he have gone to?" asked Selena, worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. He's fine." Xan said.  
  
Selena and El looked and Xan, rather surprised. It sounded as if Xan knew whatever that had happened. Kazu and Rhine woke up hearing El's shouting and quickly ran downstairs. El told them what had happened, and Rhine was shocked. She quickly ran to El and Evan's room and realized that all of his stuff was gone. Usually Evan will be the one that wakes up the earliest and sweeps leaves in the garden, and now, the leaves are scattered on the grass.  
  
"Rhine......." Kazu tried to comfort Rhine.  
  
Rhine was quite sad, and she locked herself in her room. Kazu tried to enter, but the door was locked.  
  
"Well...looks like we have to let her be alone for a while..."  
  
While Xan was preparing breakfast, Kazu and El had been asking Rhine to come out from her room to at least have something to eat. All Rhine could say was "Leave me alone guys...." The both of them gave up trying, and went back downstairs.  
  
In the room, Rhine had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Why ?! Why ?!" she shouted.  
  
She dropped herself to her cozy bed and continued crying. As she tossed to her right side, she noticed that there was something on her table. She got up, and wiped her tears off. She picked up the envelope and read...  
  
_Dear Rhine,  
  
I know this might be hard on you, but I have no other choice. By the time you read this, I'll be somewhere..somewhere far....Take care of the rest and I'll always be with you.  
  
Evan  
_  
After reading the letter, she put it under her pillow. She was still sad, but managed to herself from crying.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
JaN : o.O...... 


	9. Chapter 9 : The Birthday

Chapter 9 : The Birthday  
  
After a few days, Rhine was finally back to normal. She was quiet but did smiled when El cracks up some jokes to cheer her up. Then...  
  
A few months later....  
  
It was September at last. Rhine had long awaited for this arrival of this month. Why? Because....It's gonna be her birthday!  
  
Rhine is to be 15 by the end of the month and Rhine was very excited.  
  
"Kazu...Do you know why she's always excited this few weeks?" El popped a question to Kazu while they were out to get some groceries in the city.  
  
Kazu shook her head, and didn't know the reason.  
  
"Well, it's her upcoming birthday! She's 15 by the end of this month!" El replied.  
  
Kazu was surprised, and she had an idea. "Why don't we discuss this with Selena and Xan? We can give her a surprise party!"  
  
El agreed excitedly. As soon as they got the stuff they wanted, they walked home and asked Selena and Xan for some suggestions.  
  
"A surprise birthday party huh? Sounds like a great idea!" Xan said. Selena agreed and soon they were planning everything.  
  
They were planning this in the living room when they heard the main door open.  
  
Rhine just came home from training in Glast Heim with her party members, Szeto, Elaine, Kaede, Ultima, Nicot and Simon. Hosanna was supposed to tag along, but he had to help his guildmate to gain more experience. Hosanna was the leader of the Dragon Clan guild, and he was quite respected. Szeto is the leader of BloodyCross, and his guild was beginning to become a respected guild. Elaine and Kaede were acolytes, and the whole party is helping both of them to become Priests. It seems Nicot was in the same party with them even before he was a hunter. He was lucky that he found the party as everyone helped each other to get their dream job.  
  
"Quick! Hide all the papers! She's coming in!" El cried.  
  
All of them quickly hid their stuff that has to do with the party away, and got out of the room. El tripped and fell hard on the floor while the rest giggled. Rhine was standing right in front of the room.  
  
"Well, what's all the commotion going on here?" Rhine was surprised.  
  
The rest gave their excuses and they were relieved when Rhine walked back to her room.  
  
"Phew!" They exclaimed.  
  
Kazu pulled El up and he brushed away the dust on his clothing.  
  
The plannings continued until it was a week before Rhine's birthday. Kazu and El had to send some invitations to her close friends, including her party members. Rhine's childhood friend, Sum was invited too. Rhine's guild members were also invited.  
  
Selena and Xan on the other hand, had to get the food stuff ready.  
  
The day that has been long awaited...  
  
It was Rhine's birthday today. Rhine woke up and she was jumping up and down as she was very excited. She ran downstairs for breakfast. To her surprise, none of them wished her "Happy Birthday" and she thought they forgotten about her birthday. She ate her breakfast sadly and walked back up to her room to get ready to train with her party members again.  
  
"We're sorry, Rhine. We can't train with you today...We have other important stuff to do.." The whole party including Hosanna claimed.  
  
"It's alright, then. Bye.." Rhine walked away sullenly.  
  
She walked to the park and wondered why no one remembered her birthday. She was quite disappointed..Then...  
  
"Hey Rhine! Long time no see!!"  
  
Rhine was startled. She quickly looked to where the voice came from. To her surprise, it was her childhood friend, Sum. Sum was a friend of hers when they were young, and Sum migrated to Alberta. Sum used to be a strong and yet a smart mage, and now, she looks so cool in her Wizard uniform. She's a senior wizard now, and no one dares to mess with her..  
  
"Oh hi !! How are ya?! "Rhine greeted.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. How bout ya?"  
  
"Same here. Hey, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well.. just say I had to attend some conference in Geffen, but I dropped by here to meet you and El. Anyway, how has he been lately? Still the same handsome man?" Sum giggled.  
  
"Haha...his "charms" actually attracted his crush to him! Haha..." Rhine replied and laughed.  
  
Soon, they walked off together and chatted about what has been going on lately until Rhine reached her doorstep. As she opened the door......  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHINE!!"  
  
Rhine was very shocked to see that many people were in the house and Sum just smiled as a sign that she knew it from the beginning. Her guild members, the leader, Almighty, dUPPA , Evrea, Vicki, Zanza, Forger, CutePriest and her wizard brother, X-Stream, Scorpy-Ken, Jess, and Stewie gave her gifts while Kazu pulled her to the table. On the table, it was a big cake with "Happy Birthday Rhine!!" words on it.  
  
Everyone started singing a birthday song. Then after the song was sung, Rhine held her hands to her chest and made a wish and blew the candle lights off. After that, the cake was served.  
  
"Oh my! You have loads of gifts!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
Rhine just sniggered. When it was night, all the guests left.  
  
Rhine was just too excited that she really wanted to open the gifts. At night, she opened all the gifts together with Selena, Xan, El and Kazu. She received like, some cute helms, dolls... and some other stuff that girls would like. It took quite a while that all her prezzies were opened. So after opening the gifts, it was time to sleep. El was already yawning away since he was up very early in the morning to prepare the surprise party. Rhine gave him a hug, to thank him. She hugged the rest, and they headed to bed.  
  
Rhine rested her head on her comfy pillow, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was already sound asleep.  
  
Then, a cloaked man entered the room from the open window. The mysterious man stood next to Rhine, and placed something on the table by the bed. It was wrapped in nice shiny paper, and had a ribbon on it. The cloaked man then went out through the window.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Erm...Kazu...did u put this on my table last night?" Rhine asked.  
  
"Erm...I don't remember leaving anything there...Since I've already given it to you..." Kazu replied.  
  
Rhine was holding the wrapped gift which she took from the table when she woke up. Rhine was surprised at first, and thought it was a gift from Kazu. She realized that there was a small card there, and the writing isn't Kazu's.  
  
Rhine opened it and it was a box. She opened it and it was a necklace. The necklace had tiny seashells and it looked very nice. Selena walked in the room...  
  
"Oh, that necklace is nice.. Seashells from the shores of Comodo... Where did you get it?"  
  
Rhine replied, "Well... I don't really know actually... It so happen it was "there" when I woke up.."  
  
Kazu and Selena looked at each other. It sounded really, really strange...  
  
Rhine wore it around her neck and it really fit her. The colours of the shell were pinkish, blue, greenish...and had a tinge of other colours, too.  
  
Wherever she went, she was always wearing it. Her guild members and her party thought it was rather nice, too.  
  
Till now, Rhine's still wondering who left the gift on the table. Who could it be?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JaN: Hey ya! I hope u guys enjoyed it! To u guys' info, Evan left cuz he had to join a guild, and it's headquarters were so far away that he had to leave. On Rhine's case though, she had a guild, and it was basically, everywhere. So her mates wouldn't abandon her even if she were to be in someplace else... 


	10. Chapter 10 : Joy And Merriment

Chapter 10 : Joy And Merriment  
  
It was December at last. The month of joy and merriment, as well as tons of presents, Christmas carols, huge Christmas trees, and Santa....  
  
It was the 2nd week of the month and Rhine was all alone at home. Kazu and El had gone to Lutie in search for a new Christmas tree while Xan and Selena were off shopping... for last minute celebration stuff from Alberta..  
  
Rhine was at home near the fireplace, and was creating a shopping list.  
  
"Hmm...what should I buy for Kazu? And El..and Selena...and Xan and the others?!" She thought.  
  
Thinking of what to get for them sounded hard, but as she thought and thought, she finally made up her mind. After listing it down, she got out of the house to the city. She strolled along the busy streets and looked at the merchants vending. One by one, each shop she visited and she got what she wanted. She went back home to out her stuff and she got out of the house again for a walk.  
  
As she walked to the centre of Prontera...  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!!"  
  
Rhine quickly looked behind and found that it was a giant creature. Everyone started to run for their lives but Rhine was too shocked to move. Suddenly, a cloaked man grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to a narrow alley between the buildings. It was considered safe from the attacks of the creature. Rhine was too shocked to say a thing when she was in the alley. At last, she managed to say something..  
  
"Just who are-.."  
  
The cloaked man used his finger and touched her lips. She immediately quiet down. In fact, that move looked familiar. Rhine looked through the alley and she was happy when her guild was there to fight the creature. The creature turned out to be the Knight of Windstorm and a gang of goblins. The goblins scared everyone away, while the MVP was creating swirls of icy- cold wind. Not only the =Kamikaze= guild was there (Rhine's guild), but Dragon Clan and Cross (Szeto's guild) was there to kill the MVP as well.  
  
The battle began and the younger members of the guilds were losing their energy. Rhine ran towards them and casted some spells. The weakened ones were revived, and were ready to bring the monster down.  
  
After a long and tedious battle, the monster was finally taken down. Rhine stood there and celebrated. She looked back at the person who saved her, but he was no longer there. She wanted to thank him, but he's gone now.  
  
Rhine told the rest that she had to go home. Everyone bid her goodbye, and she walked home. As she walked, she noticed that she was followed by someone. She turned around, and no one was there. Then, she turned in front again.  
  
"Don't try to hide anymore. Just come out and show yourself." Rhine uttered.  
  
Deep silence..  
  
"Well, it's fine if you don't want to show yourself. By the way, thanks for saving my life."  
  
"You seem to have changed." The voice said.  
  
Rhine was surprised. She looked behind her. It was a tall, cloaked figure. Rhine was startled. The person took off his helm and revealed.... Evan.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JaN : o.O..... 


	11. Chapter 11 : The Season To Be Jolly

Chapter 11 : The Season To Be Jolly  
  
Rhine was stunned. No words could ever describe how stunned she was and what she was thinking. Evan stared at her beautiful blue-ish eyes, and walked towards her.  
  
_Oh no..._  
  
Evan stood in front of her, staring at Rhine. Rhine felt as though she was paralyzed. Evan then looked down at her necklace.  
  
"I see...you're wearing it."  
  
Rhine's fingers touched the surface of the seashells. Although it was rough, but Rhine felt it was smooth. Now, she finally found out who gave her the necklace which she adored..  
  
Cold winds blew. Then... white stuff seemed to drop from the sky. It was snow. Rhine and Evan looked up, and gazed at the falling snowflakes. Inside Rhine she felt excited. She had been waiting for snow and finally it's snowing.  
  
A snowflake that Rhine was gazing at dropped on Evan's shoulder. She looked at his face and she turned away, blushing. She can't deny the fact that his eyes are hypnotic.. that you can't escape it.  
  
Evan lifted his arm and touched her hair. It's still soft and silky, even in cold weather like this. Rhine could bear it no more. She hugged Evan tightly. Evan's fingers were still on her hair, but he gently hugged her. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks, and Evan's shoulder was already wet from her tears. Evan gave a smile. He never smiled ever since he left the house. Even his teammates wondered why he hardly smiled.  
  
Rhine and Evan seemed to have been hugging each other for quite some time.  
  
"It's time now. You should go home. I'll be here, watching over you." Evan said  
  
Rhine was rather blank. She told him, "Why don't you join us instead?"  
  
Evan's eyes widened. He was just worried if they will be angry with him for leaving..  
  
"Don't worry. They understood why. They won't be angry...In fact; they have been waiting for you to come back." Rhine ensured Evan.  
  
Rhine grabbed Evan's hand and dragged him back to the house. Evan was surprised over how strong she is now compared to the last time. Looks like she did change, after all..  
  
Rhine dragged Evan until they reached their doorstep. When she opened the door, she could see that El and Kazu were trying hard to put the tree in place, the fact that it's rather heavy. El and Kazu noticed that someone opened the door and they looked. They were surprised that Evan was next to her.  
  
"Evan ?! Is that you?" El uttered.  
  
"Well, of course he is !" Rhine exclaimed.  
  
So, it seems that it is the season to be jolly.. with Evan back home, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. When Selena and Xan got back, they were happy that Evan was finally back home.  
  
Together, they decorated the house and the Christmas tree. Kazu and El decorated the tree while Selena and Rhine decorated the hall. Evan and Xan were scraping off snow outside though.  
  
While Xan and Evan were scraping off the snow, Xan started a conversation.  
  
"How is your guild anyway..?"  
  
"Well, they treated me well but I had always longed to come back, but I couldn't. But my leader let me roam around.. Including watching over her.."  
  
"I see... So you're the one that gave Rhine the necklace for her birthday.."  
  
Silence..  
  
"She likes it. She was always wearing it wherever she goes and it's like a little piece of treasure to her."  
  
After one week, it was finally the week of Christmas. Everyone in the house is busy preparing the last minute preparations. Rhine went out to check their mailbox. It seems there is an event on the eve of Christmas. Rhine informed the rest about it.. The event is actually a countdown party.  
  
Everyone couldn't wait for the event. On the eve of Christmas..  
  
Everyone was getting ready for the event. As everyone headed for the door, Rhine sneaked and placed a gift under the tree.  
  
"Rhine, come on.. Let's go!"  
  
Rhine hurried back into the group and walked to the party, which was held in the city. A giant clock was next to the giant tree in the centre of Prontera, and the countdown is based on that time. When they reached the venue, Rhine's party and guild members were there, too. After some performances, it was about time for the countdown. Everyone was gathered round the giant clock, and started counting.  
  
"9...8..7........6.......5....4.....3.....2.......1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"  
  
Everyone was greeting each other and happy. Evan and Rhine hugged as they watched the starlit sky. They watched and they saw something gliding in the air.. It had sleds, and an overweight person with a big load of stuff.  
  
"SANTA!!!" Rhine shouted.  
  
It seems that was Santa, who's gonna leave prezzies for each home. Santa jingled his bell, and waved at everyone.  
  
"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Rhine was telling something to Santa in her heart.." Thank you, Santa. You gave me my best Christmas gift...Evan..."  
  
By the end of the month, it was time for another countdown, The New Year countdown.  
  
"9...8...7....6....5.....4.....3....2.....1! Happy New Year!!!!"  
  
After a lot of things that occurred, it's all kept as memories now... and may we cherish it....  
  
What has happened? Elaine and Kaede got the job they wanted, Ultima and Nicot were still having fun, Almighty was still searching for a girlfriend, dUPPA and Evrea still remained as the cool assassins, Vicki was still the same sweet girl, Forger still acted cool even when he's broke, Stewie wanted to be a superhero, Zanza and Sum continued arguing on who's stronger, CutePriest and X-Stream were still the funny people no matter what they did, Szeto finally made a 2nd division, Hosanna remained the respected fella, Shinja (used to party with Rhine and the others) was still the fun guy..  
  
_A year has just passed by _

_May we say goodbye _

_And keep its sweet and bitter memories _

_In a box of time _

_And welcome a new journey; an obstacle _

_And live through it _

_Time after time  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JaN : R n R plz!! I'll be creating another fanfic soon though, so stay in touch ya! Ok, thx for "waking" me up white tiger rage! I actually had no more ideas though...so, I'll continue the fic...wahahahahaha....Arigato!! Chappie 12 comin up!


	12. Chapter 12 : Sooner or Later

Chapter 12 : Sooner or Later  
  
So, a year has just passed. Everyone seemed to be fine and everything's going great.  
  
In Prontera Park...  
  
"Ahh...geez...why am I the only guy left out?" Szeto whined as he watches El and Kazu get closer to each other.  
  
"Haha...you're jealous aren't ya? The last thing I remembered was when you were merely begging her to accept you!" Ultima teased. (Szeto if you read this, pleaseeeee don't get angry! It's just a fic!)  
  
"Hmmph. Fine, but that time, I never knew she had feelings for El!" Szeto exclaimed, as he doesn't want to be humiliated.  
  
The rest of the party laughed. Yup, it was true that El and Kazu are getting closer these days. Well, not only the both of them, Rhine and Evan were still strong. As for the other members, especially Szeto, is trying hard.  
  
Well, as the whole party teases him as the desperate one, it seems others are rather suspicious about Ultima and Chiaki, another acolyte who's from Szeto's guild.  
  
Most of the time when they train in Glast Heim's church, Ultima will always be teasing Chiaki "Fat" and Chiaki will get totally angry.  
  
"Ahem...talking 'bout getting a girlfriend, I suppose Ultima's trying, too...Evil laugh" Nicot grinned.  
  
"OOOoOoOoOo.....haha!" The rest giggled.  
  
Ultima blushed. Kaede on the other hand, used his elbow and knocks Ultima's shoulder and chuckled.  
  
Ultima had an angry look on his face. He couldn't stand it, and he left the place. The rest laughed.  
  
Later, Ultima had to join the rest again for the training in Glast Heim church. Evan couldn't join as he had to run some errands for the guild. Chiaki was there all the while and now with the arrival of the whole party, she could train better and faster.  
  
Suddenly, a Skel Prisoner came and chased after Chiaki. Ultima killed it with the help from the whole party, when he suddenly said, "Can't you move faster, fat girl?" Ultima exclaimed.  
  
Chiaki got angry and fought back.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
The rest laughed at their antics. Ultima and Chiaki looked at them, and it seems their faces looked red...from what? Blushing? Heh heh heh....  
  
The rest continued laughing and continued walking around the place. While they were walking, Rhine walked next to Ultima and asked him.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
Ultima was stunned, but he replied as if he wasn't stunned at all.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rhine chuckled. She knew that somehow, he does have a thing for that cute soon-to-be priestess.  
  
Every now and then, the both of them could be heard quarrelling and the whole party will be giggling.  
  
As they continued venturing deeper into the dungeon, the place became creepier and more dangerous. Szeto will always end up becoming the tanker and Simon was considered as the strongest priest in the whole party. Nicot will always be hitting from the back of the group while Ultima will be attacking from the front. The acos will always be in the centre, and the female priests have to look after them. Their strategy always worked, and they had formed a very good team together.  
  
And again.....Ultima and Rhine will be quarrelling....  
  
"Psst....I think they make a great couple...ehehehe...." Szeto told the whole party.  
  
"YEA! YEA!" the whole party replied.  
  
By now, Chiaki and Ultima were blushing furiously and shouted, "NOO!!"  
  
Chiaki and Ultima quickly walked away and distanced themselves from the group.  
  
"Erm...will they be safe alone? I mean like...this place seem dangerous for just 2 people to roam about.." Rhine said worriedly.  
  
"Naa....don't worry so much, Rhine. I have an idea..." Szeto said while he rubs his palms with glee.  
  
The whole group surrounded Szeto and listened to his wonderful plan.  
  
"GREAT!!" the whole group exclaimed but Szeto asked them to quiet down as he doesn't want Chiaki and Ultima to find out..  
  
Chiaki and Ultima looked behind and wondered what was happening... Something's fishy here...  
  
The rest of the party quickly disappeared from Chaki and Ultima's sight and the party hid somewhere they couldn't see...  
  
"Well, looks like we're alone now..."Ultima said.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here?! Stop following me!" Chiaki protested.  
  
"This place is dangerous. If you roam around here all by yourself, you could be minced meat!" Ultima shouted.  
  
Chiaki walked away angrily and Ultima followed her. Chiaki will always be avoiding Ultima but he'll still be following her to make sure she's alright. The party continued sneaking up behind them, and watched intensively when suddenly, a mob of undead chased after the both of them.  
  
Nicot was about to shoot an arrow when Kaede stopped him. "If they really need us, we'll help."  
  
Chiaki and Ultima were battling the undead when half of the mob surrounded her. Chiaki screamed, and Ultima rushed to protect her. As the skel was about to drop the metal ball on Chiaki's head, Ultima slashed the undead in the nick of time. Ultima continued slashing the mob until all of it was finally vanquished. Ultima received some injuries, and Chiaki tended to his wounds.  
  
As Chiaki tended his wounds, he kept looking at her.  
  
_Cute and innocent........._  
  
The party, who was hiding somewhere, chuckled softly as how close they were sitting together and how Ultima stared at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Chiaki asked.  
  
"Urm...nothing...." Ultima replied sheepishly.  
  
Chiaki wondered why he acted so weird all of a sudden. The rest of the party nearly couldn't stand it and started to laugh. Rhine's laugh was quite loud that Ultima and Chiaki turned their heads to where the laugh came from. Kaede quickly closed Rhine's mouth and the rest went, "SHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Let's get out of here before the both of them finds us." Elaine said.  
  
So everyone walked further away quietly but they were still spying on that two. Chiaki and Ultima continued walking deeper into the dungeon. And then.... Chiaki tripped over a rock and Ultima caught hold of her body just in time.  
  
For a few moments, Chiaki and Ultima were looking at each other. Ultima and Chiaki blushed, and Ultima had to put her down.  
  
All of a sudden, a fly crept up behind Kazu and the whole party attacked the fly. Kazu was healed by Rhine. Because the whole guild was attacking the fly, Chiaki and Ultima could hear the noise from the fly and realized that the whole party was there all along.  
  
Once the fly was killed, Chiaki and Ultima went up to the whole party.  
  
"Erm...can u explain why you guys are here?" Ultima asked.  
  
The whole party panicked, so they had to give an excuse that some priest warped them by accident and blablabla...  
  
Ultima and Chiaki were rather blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
JaN: Thx to white tiger rage, I finally continued the story....wahahahaha Thx dude!!


	13. Chapter 13 : To Be Or Not To Be?

JaN : Updated some mistakes in the other chapters....Guess I was really, really tired when I created it...(I wrote all of them when it was late in the night...and in a hurry as well....Thx Zanza for telling me!)  
  
Chapter 13 : To Be Or Not To Be?  
  
The next day...  
  
"I have an idea, guys!" Szeto exclaimed as he gathers the whole party around him.  
  
Szeto explained his plan, and the whole group agreed. Some of them hid behind a bush while some hid behind a tall tree.  
  
As Ultima and Chiaki walked towards the bush where they were hiding, Kazu got up and opened a warp. After opening the warp, she quickly hid behind the bush. Chiaki continued walking and she accidentally entered the warp portal. Chiaki screamed as she fell into the warp. Ultima quickly chased after her, and he entered the warp as well.  
  
The warp was to Glast Heim, but this time, it's not in the dungeons. It was outside. When they reached outside of GH, they had some trouble finding the abbey. Two Bathories attacked them and the witches casted some spells on Chiaki. Chiaki soon fell to the ground, unconscious, and Ultima had to kill the witches off quickly. He survived the attack, and faced some injuries on his arms and legs. Even with the injuries, Ultima remained strong and carried her to the abbey after spending some time searching for it.  
  
Ultima asked a priest for a warp back to Prontera. He paid and off he entered the warp carrying Chiaki. All this while, El and Evan was watching Ultima. They were asked to watch over Chiaki and Ultima in case anything happens.  
  
When they had reached back to Prontera, Ultima took Chiaki to a cabin in the fields. Ultima opened the cabin door and placed Chiaki on a bed. Ultima had to nurse the girl back to health as the spells that was casted on her caused Chiaki to lose her energy and even caused Chiaki to be in a state of darkness. She was in that condition for a few days.  
  
Every now and then Chiaki will be shaking and Ultima had to wipe her face. He asked a helper from the church to come and help. The helper got rid of the darkness inside of her and casted some holy powers on her.  
  
"She's fine now. Keep nursing her and she'll be fine in a few days time." The helper explained.  
  
After the helper left, Ultima still had to look after Chiaki. As he wiped her face, he realized how innocent she looked. His hands stopped as he looked at her face. He placed the wet towel which he was holding on a table, and he took a chair to sit down. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
After a while, Chiaki woke up and found that she was lying on a bed.  
  
"Where am I?" She thought.  
  
Then she looked to her right and saw a knight sleeping on a chair. She soon realized it was Ultima. She tried getting up from the bed, but she felt weak.  
  
"You shouldn't get up now. The church helper said that you need to get as much rest as possible."  
  
Chiaki looked at where the voice came from. It was Ultima. He was rather tired, but he hid it. Chiaki gave a weak smile, and rested her head on the pillow. Ultima got up and asked Chiaki,  
  
"Do you want to have a bite? I could just prepare something for you now."  
  
"No, you don't have to. You should get some rest yourself." Chiaki replied.  
  
Ultima sat back on the chair. He looked particularly tired, especially looking after Chiaki for a few days. When Ultima fell asleep, Chiaki tried her best to get herself up from the bed. She finally managed to get up, and she covered him with a blanket, as he was feeling a little cold. Then, she went back to sleep. Chiaki had dreams that she was attacked by some monsters and there will be a person with bright, shiny armor, saving her. Her lifesaver resembled a person she knew, a person whom she's quite close with...  
  
The next morning, Chiaki woke up and she looked for Ultima. It seems he was preparing breakfast, and it was quite nice.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Here's your breakfast." Ultima offered.  
  
Chiaki looked at the plate which he was holding. It had a piece of toast, a piece of ham, two eggs, a sausage and some lettuce. Funny thing is, the eggs and the sausage were placed on the plate to look like a smile..  
  
Back to the party....  
  
"Well, how did it go, El and Evan?" The gang asked.  
  
"You'll be very surprised to hear this. When Kazu opened the warp portal, they reached GH and was attacked by 2 Bathories. Unfortunately, it casted spells on Chiaki and she was unconscious. Ultima took her back to a cabin in the Pronteran fields.  
  
The whole gang gasped. They were worried about Chiaki since she was attacked by darkness.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I believe Ultima can take good care of her." Nicot assured.  
  
The rest gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Haha...don't worry, guys.. Who knows? Probably something good may happen...." Szeto uttered.  
  
Everyone stared at Szeto, and he gave an evil grin. Like what Szeto said, who knows?  
  
The party now welcomes a new member, Dexy. Dexy is an assassin with great disguise, and he is a mischievous person...  
  
In the cabin...  
  
Chiaki and Ultima ate their breakfast. Ultima have to take her to the church later to get some blessings.Chiaki was feeling much better, but she was slightly weak, so Ultima had to hold her arm and help her walk. When they reached the church, the Father gave some blessings. Ultima spotted a helper selling a rosary, so he bought it. As the headed out of the church after receiving the blessings....  
  
"Here, a Rosary for you.." Ultima offered the Rosary to her.  
  
"Well, thank you...." Chiaki replied.  
  
Ultima put on the Rosary on her neck. She felt her holy powers growing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
JaN : Haha, white tiger rage.....U'll see..... 


	14. Chapter 14 : What Now?

JaN : Haha...thx for the cute review Tyrant and white tiger rage! Really made me laugh...keke  
  
Erm...actually the name Kaede is actually referring to LeGhazo...hmm...but I think I should probably call Kaede as LeGhazo now...  
  
Chapter 14 : What Now?  
  
Chiaki and Ultima walked to the park later and it seems the gang was there, too. El and Evan quickly informed the gang and everyone prepared the surprise.  
  
When Chiaki and Ultima reached the park...  
  
"WHA-?!" they exclaimed.  
  
Big banners that say "Welcome Back Chiaki and Ultima!!" were hanging from the trees and Szeto knocked Ultima's shoulder. Ultima and Chiaki blushed furiously and everyone kept questioning them about what happened.  
  
"Err.....Oh no....."  
  
The gang laughed and said,  
  
"Tell us what happened!! Did you guys kissed? Or kissed more than once? Tell!!!!!"  
  
This time, Chiaki and Ultima's jaws dropped wide open. (Imagine if a fly enters it..lol) Their faces went really red and a big sweat drop was formed.  
  
Chiaki's POV  
  
Oh no.....I better get away from here.... It's getting tense here...  
  
All of a sudden, a wizard came out from the bushes.  
  
"Shinja!!" Rhine exclaimed in excitement.  
  
Shinja, was also in the party last time. He finally came back after exploring the whole world (wanderer of some sort). The rest welcomed him back and Shinja was surprised on what was going on.  
  
"Wow...Ultima, I never knew you could've done it!" Shinja exclaimed.  
  
Ultima's face flushed. Chiaki was just silent.  
  
Later, they got back to Rhine's home to have dinner. The rest chatted together downstairs, while Szeto and Ultima sat on the roof. Dexy, the mischievous assassin recorded Szeto and Ultima's chat with his video camera. The rest came up later, and they joined Dexy.  
  
Chiaki came up later and was wondering why everyone is packed in Rhine and Kazu's room. She soon found out that they were watching Szeto and Ultima.  
  
"Made the move yet?" Szeto asked.  
  
"What move??" Ultima replied.  
  
"Come on...I know you have a thing for Chiaki..." Szeto continued.  
  
"What?!" Ultima shouted.  
  
"I said I know you have a thing for her! C'mon...Don't hide it!" Szeto exclaimed.  
  
"Ah! I don't have a thing for her!" the loud reply came from Ultima.  
  
"Uh huh...You expect me to believe that?" Szeto said.  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" Ultima shouted, when he's actually denying the truth.  
  
"Riiiiight....." Szeto on!" Ultima said.  
  
"Uh huh..." Szeto said in a don't-lie tone.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Maybe...a little..." Ultima only spoke a portion of the truth.  
  
"Hmm...A little....hmm...well, I don't think so!" Szeto said, in a tone that he wasn't satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Ok! Not a little...A lot!!" Ultima confessed.  
  
Everything was caught on camera. Everyone was happy for Chiaki and they made a lot of noise. Szeto and Ultima wondered what had happened, and realized that everyone found out his secret. Everyone hugged Chiaki, and Chiaki was just blurred. She was quite shocked, and yet, there was some "colour" on her face...  
  
Ultima went, "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Szeto patted his shoulder and said, "At last, You have spilled the beans..and none of this could've happen without my smart plan."  
  
"Wait a minute.. All THIS?! Your plan?!" Ultima exclaimed as he never it was Szeto's idea all this while.  
  
Shinja patted Ultima's back. "Come one dude, say it now! Say that you love her!"  
  
Chiaki was in a state of shock. Ultima was clearly shaking in fear. Together, everyone started to cheer for him.  
  
"Tell her!!"  
  
"Ultima!! Ultima!! Ultima!!" they cheered together.  
  
Suddenly, they felt the ground was shaking. From the rooftop, they could see that Prontera was attacked. This time, the whole city was swarmed with large numbers of Undead. It was summoned from Glast Heim. But who? Everyone stood on the roof, thinking on whether they should go and save the citizens or stay on the rooftop, waiting for Ultima's confession.  
  
What they chose? If they chose to stay for Ultima's confession, guilty feelings for not saving the innocent lives of the Pronteran citizens will haunt them. If they chose to save the citizens, their only chance to see Ultima confess will be gone. But they made a wise decision. Their decision was to save the citizens.  
  
They quickly rushed down to the city and attacked the monsters. Rhine opened a cross on the ground, which was Magnus Exorcimus. Simon was the strongest priest in the party, so he could cast more spells than the rest. Szeto used Turn Undead, while Kazu casted support spells for the party. Selena and Nicot shot arrows, Xan (not in the party) also casted Magnus Exorcimus. Evan, El and Ultima used their swords while Dexy used his sharp Katars to slice through the undead's rotten body and skeletons. Elaine, Chiaki and LeGhazo used heal on the undead. Shinja showed off his wizard skills by casting powerfull spells.  
  
The battle continued until Ultima looked at Chiaki. An undead went up behind her and was about to slash her and Ultima had to save her. He ran towards her in a flash and blocked the attack with his sword.  
  
"Move!" he shouted to Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki pouted, but she slowly backed away. She also casted some support spells for him to perform better. After he had gotten rid of that Prisoner Skeleton, they realized that there are more problems awaiting them. They were surrounded by the Skeletons and Ultima gripped his sword harder. When the undead attacked, Ultima used Magnum Break and it made the undead sustain some injury and were pushed back a few steps. Chiaki healed his injuries and she even used Heal against the undead. Soon, the undead was vanquished and the rest had gotten rid of the other undead.  
  
Everyone fell to the ground in exhaustion. The citizens thank the whole party for saving their lives.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! May God bless you!!"  
  
All the whole party could do was to scratch their heads and say, "No problem.."  
  
But who could've done all this? It remains a mystery...  
  
"I think we better head home now. You guys can stay at our home for the night." Xan said.  
  
The rest thought for a while and agreed. They walked home, and settled themselves. Szeto and Simon shared rooms with El and Evan; Elaine shared rooms with Rhine and Kazu. Nicot, Dexy, and LeGhazo shared the room downstairs. SO where will Ultima and Chiaki be?  
  
El set up a plan. He purposely made the both of them to sleep in the hall. Then, he asked Dexy to record them with his video camera. When they were asked to sleep in the hall, they were shocked.  
  
"El!! Why us? The hall?!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry guys, we have no more space. And furthermore, you guys are always staying in inns or cabins far away from here. We have no other choice." El replied, which when he turned around, he gave an evil grin.  
  
JaN : Hey ya! Gosh...It was really a long time since I last updated...I joined a love story writing competition..and well, I was hooked on to it that I couldn't even spare time for this fanfic...I'm so sorry!! 


	15. Chapter 15 : Unsolved Mysteries

JaN : Hey guys! Thx for the nice review Tom Valor…Yea I know it's rather a pain about the level thing..I'm gonna change it soon…even Zanza was telling me about it…anyway, thx for telling me that! I am juz gonna change it soon..

Well…I hav been havin some writer's block lately (DANG!)..Meanwhile, I was checkin out some fics and it was pretty nice! At least I got a seed of ideas from there…

I wonder when was the last time I updated this fic though…..I was so busy with forums and such….. …oh yea, I juz made some parts up though…and I know…Fighting scenesare my weakness...> 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 : Unsolved Mysteries

Ultima and Chiaki were both shocked with the decision, but they could do nothing to change it. True enough, as the whole house is packed. Chiaki and Ultima then settled themselves on the sofa and rested. Dexy left his video camera on a cupboard facing them. It was recording everything.

In the room, Simon was studying about a piece of red stone which he had found after vanquishing one of the undead in the city earlier. All of them were still awake, but they were heading off to sleep soon.

"Simon, you better get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll have to discuss something with everyone. And I want everyone's attention." El said, as he was putting his shirt on before he went to the top part of his double-decker bed.

Simon nodded, but he was still wondering what the stone was. He had done research long time ago on another item he found, but he doesn't remember anything about a red stone.

"Probably I should go to the Prontera Library tomorrow then.." Simon thought, and headed off to the mattress on the floor.

He realized that Szeto was already snoring, and the rest were sound asleep. He told himself to think about it tomorrow and headed off to sleep.

While downstairs, Chiaki and Ultima still felt awkward, no matter how many times they tried to brush off that feeling. They were still thinking about what happened earlier, the confession Ultima made. They tossed and turned on the sofa, as too many things were on their mind.

"Gosh…I wonder why I'm so vulnerable to Szeto's tricks…"Ultima thought, as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Can't sleep?" Chiaki asked.

Ultima looked at Chiaki and said, "Well, I guess so…."

All of a sudden, Chiaki and Ultima heard some noises in the garden. Noises that sound like someone was walking on the grass. They both got up from the sofa and looked out from a small window that overlooked the garden.

"What was that sound....?" Chiaki whispered softly to Ultima's ears.

"Well, I'm just as curious as you now. I think we better check it out." Ultima replied softly.

So they both headed out to the garden. They crept slowly and quietly to the bushes. They stick to the walls and they looked out to the back. They noticed that a cloaked person was there, and he was placing something on the ground. Then, a group of prisoner skeletons appeared in front of that cloaked man. The cloaked man looked as though he was ordering the undead what to do, but Ultima and Chiaki kept a close watch. Then, the cloaked man vanished into thin air. The group of skels then walked towards Chiaki and Ultima.

"Chiaki, go up and wake everyone. I have this bad feeling that these undead are out to kill us." Ultima ordered as he took out his sword and gripped it tightly.

Chiaki nodded and quickly ran into the house. She woke everyone up and told them what was happening. Suddenly they heard a loud crash. Everyone headed out to the garden and saw what happened. They saw that Ultima was thrown to the walls, creating a loud crash and Ultima fell to the ground, unconscious. Ultima wasn't able to handle the whole group of undead all by himself, and thus; the undead had given him a hard blow.

"Ultima!!" everyone shouted.

Chiaki quickly ran towards him and took him to a safe spot behind where the gang stood. Everyone got their weapons ready, and began their battle. While they battled with the undead, Chiaki kneeled next to Ultima who was lying unconscious on the ground. She healed him, and he regained consciousness.

"Ultima! Are you alright?!" Chiaki exclaimed worriedly.

Ultima was still opening his eyes and he looked at Chiaki. They stared at each other for quite some time before Chiaki looked away.

"Thanks.." He said, as he touched her cheeks.

Chiaki held his hand, and she looked down.

"It's my pleasure.." the reply came from Chiaki.

Then, a big blast occurred. Nicot was injured and was unconscious. LeGhazo saved him, for as he's now a Priest. After sometime, the undead was finally vanquished. Again, bits of a red stone were left behind. Szeto picked it up, and Simon observed it.

"I think this has a connection to the attacks in Prontera earlier." Simon said.

Everyone stared at Simon in a way that they were unsure of what he had said, but Simon was confident that his thoughts are true. Then the whole gang observed the stone. It shone at the streak of light, but it was not as precious as diamonds.

The next day, everyone headed to the Library of Prontera. As they searched for information on the red stone, finally Rhine found some information on it.

"Look guys! It says here…." Rhine pointed at the book.

Everyone pored over that specific page of the book and it says that the stone was used summon monsters, but with the help of the Dead Branch. If monsters are summoned, the stones will become the barrier to shield the monsters from attacking the summoner. The branch will then vanish and the stone is left behind, as it can only be used once.

Everyone looked at each other and thought.

"But even if its left behind, we still can't track who summoned.." Elaine said.

"Wait! There's more!" Rhine exclaimed as she pointed to the words in the book.

It seems that the stones had no longer been used since The War era. During The War era, attackers use the stone to summon monsters and protect themselves from being attacked by the monster itself. The monsters will then treat the summoner as their master and then follows their master's wish.

When the King of Volsug had won over the battle between the kingdoms, he made a rule that the stones shall be destroyed. Soldiers confiscated the stones from all the citizens of the kingdom and he commanded the slaves to destroy the stones in the coal mine. But the King only selected a few slaves to destroy the enormous pile.

"If the slaves were asked to do that, probably one of them had taken the stone secretly to summon their own monsters…" LeGhazo said.

The rest agreed. This time, they searched high and low for the list of slaves that were commanded to destroy the stones. Finally, Szeto found something. He pulled out a scroll, and the names of the slaves were written on it.

He gathered everyone and they looked at the worn-out scroll. But to their dismay, the names listed there were based over a century ago. Everyone sighed.

"Wait! How 'bout if we search for their generations instead?" El suggested.

So the rest continued searching. After a very long time, they finally found some information on some of the slave's generation. Some of their children had passed away during the war or from some disease. So only three of them are still alive…And is lurking around in Rune-Midgard.

So they left the Library as soon as they were done with their research. When they got out, they realized that the sun was already setting! They rushed home quickly and were just in time to join Xan and Selena for dinner.

"Wow…you all spent quite a long time I see…" Xan said.

"Ah…(pants)…we're so sorry! (Pants)…." El said, as he continued panting from the run they made from the library.

Well…some of them ran too fast until they banged on El.

"OUCH!! Watch it!!" El yelled, as he was flattened by the pile of the people.

The rest scrambled back up from the fall, and apologized to El. Thank God El was fine!

"Heh heh….sorry dude…." Nico (he shall now be named Nico) said as he smiled nervously.

"Well..Let's have our dinner now, shall we?" Xan told everyone.

The rest nodded their heads and took their places around the dining table. By looking at their faces, there's no doubt that they love Xan's cooking.

Not long later, everyone finished their dinner. As they girls helped each other with the dishes, the guys discussed about the next research for tomorrow. Once the girls were done, they joined the guys and continued with the plans.

"Man……can't believe it….we've been discussing our plans since 8…and now….it's…..1…" El said before he started yawning.

The rest couldn't agree more, as it is past midnight. Suddenly…

"Wait guys….listen…" LeGhazo said in a soft tone.

Everyone strained their ears to listen to what was happening outside. The same thing like last night. Footsteps. The atmosphere was really quiet. Everyone crept slowly and silently to the door. El opened it slowly and the rest tailed behind him as he walked outside. At the door, El stopped at his tracks. He was looking at the roof where he saw a cloaked figure standing. Before he knew it, the cloaked figure began summoning monsters. The monsters jumped to the ground and surrounded the party.

Of course, this time, the amount of monsters were twice as much as last night. The gang began their battle. They fought and fought, but the number of monsters began increasing. Rhine, who was caught off-guard, was attacked by the Loli Ruri that was summoned and she was taken away.

"RHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Evan shouted in horror.

The cloaked figure on the roof then sped off into a portal. Evan quickly jumped to the roof but he was too late. The portal had closed right before him! What was left was the red stone and Rhine's necklace. He grabbed the items and clenched it in his palms.

_Rhine….Stay strong…..I'll be back to save you!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

JaN : I finally updated…(that's a surprise) since I was busy with many local forums and such….One big hassle I tell ya…

Well, after months of not touching the fics, I realized that when I first wrote it, I was desperate for some romance in my life. You can tell by seeing the way I wrote it. My life changed a lot this year though. I finally found romance although I had been accepted by 2 people in my life last time, but nothing much happened between us. I've gone through so much with the current one. (A lot I tell ya) When I first wrote this, you can see that there are parts in the story about kisses and all, it's because I've never gone through that stuff before. Now, I'm very happy and well, fictions are fictions right? Hehe…

p/s : Anyone has Friendster or msn or yahoo here? Add me!! Add me!! (U can check my email in my profile…hehe)


End file.
